


Steampunk_genderbender_SQ

by Zinko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinko/pseuds/Zinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This illustration is the result of feedback with Exquisitliltart. It was very interesting.</p><p>Painting made with Photoshop from scratch, with more than a dozen photographic references. Crazy details and textures. Only poker cards are a photomanipulation, photo altered to give them a steampunk flavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steampunk_genderbender_SQ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exquisitliltart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Exquisitliltart).



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lola and Tiff, thank you.


End file.
